Lost and Found (Jellal x Erza)
by Thewossum
Summary: Ezra has been straying down a dark path that Bacchus knows all to well. Jellal told Erza that she was to good for him, but in the end Bacchus reunited them.


I do not own fairy tail.

Ezra: I was at the guild hall after just coming back from a job with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and happy. They had done gone home. I was sitting at the bar drinking. That in its own right doesn't happen often. I rarely drink but tonight was different. I didn't want to think about him, about how much I missed him how much I wanted him. The only thing on my mind was Jellal. It's been a couple of months since we saw each other and I'm starting to get sexual urges again. I haven't thought about anything else for at least a weak and it's starting to take its toll.

Mira: I've never seen Ezra like this before. She never drinks this much and when she does drink she hardly ever gets drunk. But here lately she been seen passed out in alley ways. Last night I saw her out drinking with Bacchus. I know they have history and are friends. They like to have battle rematch when they see each other but lately it's been different they have been drinking together and of course she would pass out long before Bacchus but the fact that she was drinking til she dropped is unreal. I'm worried about her.

Ezra: Hey Mira "yeah Erza" Mira said in her sweet voice. I'm going out and Tell master ill be back tomorrow for a new job maybe. "Okay be careful" Mira said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Ezra: I going to the bar Sun to see if Bacchus is there. So I walked in the snow to go find him.

Bacchus: "Hey Erza." I slur out.

Ezra: " hey Bacchus" I said. He was clearly already drunk. His cheeks were flushed red and he could barely even speak to be honest he looked kinda cute. I sat down right by him and asked what he was drinking.

Bacchus:" Well at the moment Sake" My words were beyond slurred and I was barely able to stand. But okay I found this funny for some reason. Then I noticed something Erza looked sad. I asked her " Erza be honest with me what's going on with you" I slurred out.

Ezra: "Nothing" I said why would something be wrong?

Bacchus: I said " Erza who are you trying to fool".

Ezra: "No one" I said shaken. He knows something's up he also knows I'm blushing at the moment.

Bacchus: " Erza your not a drunk like me". Something really is wrong with her because she doesn't drink like this I've had to carry her home 3 times this week and I've had her hitting on me trying to get in my pants which I honestly wouldn't mind that if I knew she wouldn't wake up in the morning and regret it. So I've had to not let my urges get in the way which is hard but I won't be able to control if I'm drunker than normal which I haven't been drinking my typical amount cause I never know when ill see her so the real drinking starts at home.

Ezra: " I know and I'm not trying to be I'm just trying not to think of someone at the moment".

Bacchus: " Okay Erza take it from the actual drunk, drinking doesn't help your problems it might make you feeel better until you wake up in the morning, I laugh and then I said I drink because I like to, I chose to be this Way". She's in going down a deep dark path. Which I've been there but this ain't the kinda of life for her. I think to myself and take the bottle of sake and down it. " now Erza what are you trying to run from?" I slur out.

Ezra: I sigh, there is know reason to ignore the question when he's just going to keep on asking " His name is Jellal and we had a past and I love him but he doesn't think he deserves me because of some of the things he did in the past that hurt me but it wasn't his fault and that I have forgiven him". I ask the bar tender for a bottle of anything and I throw that back and my cheeks become flushed with in a matter of seconds, and my mind becomes foggy and I can already tell that if I stand i'll fall.

Bacchus: I see her downing the bottle and I see her starting to sway. I grab her shoulder and stabilize her. She's in so much pain this guy better be very special. Then I see a hooded man in the corner crying. He has blue hair and a tattoo on his face. I ask Erza " hey Erza what color hair does this guy have?

Erza: "He has blue hair. why?" I slurred

Bacchus: " know reason" I tell Ezra i'll be right back I got to go take a piss do not let any man pick her up and if anyone tries anything let me know and don't get up. I walk over to the hooded blue haired man and sit I said " listen your Jellal right I'm Bacchus and you already know the drunk red head. "

Jellal: " yeah what's it to ya"

Bacchus: " that girl is in love with you and has been trying to be a drunk like me because she thinks you don't want to be with her which I know you love her cause your over here crying"

Jellal: " really she's in that much pain because of me. "I'm no good for her she's better off with out me."

Bacchus: " are you blind she's drinking her fucking brains out and she can't handle the booze i mean she's only had one bottle I mean that's like my breakfast." Now go over there and fuck the chick of your dreams and if you do anything to hurt her ill kill you, understood."

Jellal: " okay fine and I don't want to hurt Ezra anymore than I already have and thank you."

Bacchus: " okay I'm back how ya doing Ezra" she's totally wasted.I thought to myself.

Ezra:" I'm fine Bacchus come have a drink I am not drunk yet." She slurred heavily.

Bacchus: " Bull shit." I died out laughing then I see Jellal touch her shoulder and embrace her in a hug from behind.

Erza then turned around to see who was hugging her. She looked and saw the blue haired mage.

He then grabbed her chin and then kisses her and picks her up and leaves and he said thanks to me one more time. I laughed and downed another bottle of sake. Finally I can drink with out worried of having sex with her thank god it's about damn time. WILD!!!! I yell. Then I burst out laughing while waving to the bartender for another bottle.

Jellal: " I'm kissing the love of my life. I took her to my hotel and pin her up against the wall, I sucked on her collar bone and she moans I start to pull off her shirt and she starts to unbutton my pants and I go for her skirt and she leans in. She looks up at me with glazed eyes and says " I taste the booze on her lips and am suddenly intoxicated. "

Ezra: "jellal thank you" I say and then I feel him unhook my bra and slowly go down my ribs to my hips and slowly begans to remove my panties I remove his underwear and then he pushes me on the bed and takes 2 fingers and sticks them in my wet womanhood. He was thrusting them in and out at a impeccable speed. I then felt that tight knot in my stomach telling me that I'm about to reach my orgasum coming on then he removed the fingers and licked them and he takes his manhood and puts it up to my hot dripping core and slowly not to hurt me began to push himself in me. He let me adjust to his size and then slowly at first began to start thrusting and then he started to speed up as he hit my sweet spot.

Jellal: "faster, faster Jellal", she said in between her heavy panting. It made my heart flutter to here the love of my life say those words. I went faster until we both came. I the pulled out and fell right beside her. I grabbed the sheets and covered us and then rapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. I then whisper into her ear "Erza I love you." Erza turned her head to me and said " I love you to. " She then brought me into a light sweet kiss. We both passed out in each other's arms. I was in heaven I thought to my self.

Jellal: " That was amazing" I say to myself it's morning now and we are in bed and she's up against me asleep and I'm like Damn I love her.

Ezra: I woke up amazed, happy, and hungover. I look at jellal and Tell him that I love him.

Jellal: "I love you to Erza Scarlett"

Hey guys what do you all think about this one shot. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
